1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a laptop computer or a portable word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,523, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,231, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,261 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,241 has a base unit and display unit pivotally connected to the base unit. The base unit has a keyboard. The display unit is able to rotate between a closed position where the display unit covers the keyboard and an open position where the keyboard is exposed and is able to be operated.
The portable computer has a U-shaped handle assembly. The handle assembly has a pair of legs slidably connected to the computer and a handle interconnecting with the legs. The handle assembly is able to slide between a stored position where the handle contacts the computer and the projected position where the handle is gripped by an operator. The computer has a pair of leg storing portion. The legs are almost wholly stored in the leg storing positions in the stored position, respectively. The computer which has a U-shaped handle assembly is big because the computer has two leg storing portions.
The computer has a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a hard disk drive (HDD). The FDD and HDD are disposed on a same inner surface in the computer, respectively. Consequently a width of the computer is not able to be smaller than a sum of widths of the FDD and HDD.
The computer has a tilt assembly which is slidably moved between a tilting position where the keyboard is tilted forwardly and a untilting position where the keyboard is not tilted. The tilt assembly is big because the tilt assembly is rotated between the tilting position and the untilting position.
The display unit has an outer case and an inner case. The outer case is coupled to the inner case be a screw. The screw is covered by a flexible resin cover. The resin cover is removably fixed to the display unit. But the resin cover is hard to remove from the display unit because the engagement of the resin cover and the display unit is tough.
The keyboard of the computer has character keys and function keys. The character keys and function keys are separated by partition wall. When the computer is small, the partition wall is thin. When the partition wall is thin, the wall bends. If the wall is bends, the wall contacts the keys and an ability of an operation of the keys is worse.
The computer has an expansion card storing portion. After an expansion card is installed in the portion, a resin cover covers the portion. But the cover is not electrically connected to the card. Consequently the expansion card generates an electromagnetic wave.